Baby Come Home
by TheSocialBookWorm
Summary: Tsuna was alone when the Rejection started, his guardians were scattered to take care of personal business before they left for Italy, and the members of the Arcobaleno and Varia that were his soulmates were all on separate missions. While they were determined to break the curse and be united, Tsuna regret, that on the off chance they didn't manage it, he didn't get to say goodbye.
1. Rejection: Tsuna

A/N- Me: I have resolved not to be worried about starting another fic.

Muse Kitty: Meow

Me: What? No! That doesn't mean that you can flood me with ideas!

Muse Kitty: Purr

Me: I said no!

Disclaimer- Don't own Reborn.

Rejection: Tsuna

It was a sudden snap on the eleven bonds that Tsuan held, and he doubled over in pain, barely hearing his mother over the roaring in his ears. They weren't broken and for that he could stand the increasingly intense pain. But it was like a continually gnawing on it, like something without teeth trying to chew through them, He had to take several deep breaths before he could finally straighten again to look his worried mother in her eyes.

"Tsu-kun…?" Nana asked worriedly at the haunted look in his eyes.

"My Intuition," he whispered, "Why didn't it?" There had been no warning, which would have normally reassured him that whatever had just happened wasn't a danger, but at that moment it was twisting and writhing setting him further and further on edge. Something had happened to his Soul bond, something that was incredibly dangerous, but had happened so quickly that not even his Intuition had picked up on it.

His Sky instincts screamed at him to check up on his guardians, to track them down and make sure that they were unaffected and safe, but even just the thought of seeing them sent a shot of pain down his head as his Intuition roared at him.

He was stuck, hovering between his Intuition and his instincts, the conflict just increasing the pain that he was already in. Nana ushered him to the couch in the living room, and flipped on the television as she went to get some pain meds and tea to soothe his nerves before they tried to work out what had happened.

As the young don listened to the news on the screen with horror, he at least realized that they wouldn't have to go far for answers.

" _-the latest panic, started just moments ago from the feedback that people all around the world felt on their Soul Bonds. Top researchers of the Soulmate Phenomena have already formed theories, and are willing to share them with us right now. Dr. Amysteri Jadeen."_

" _Thank you Alex. Most of my coworkers would regale you with tales about how the Soulmate Phenomena had only just showed up out of the blue twenty years ago, and that this could simply be it leaving or the human body trying to adapt to the newest information. I would have to disagree with them. I feel this is an outside force. It was too sudden, and matches no of the earlier readings that we have on Soul Bonds. If this were an adaptation thing, it would be gradual. What we've seen is a simultaneous change on every single Bonded persons' Bond."_

" _Thank you Dr, Jadeen. So would you say-"_

Tsuna shut the TV off, knowing that Reborn would scold him for cutting off a potential source of information, but Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to know what was going on, because if he did know, then he'd have to face the reality of what was about to happen. What his Intuition was screaming about. It was likely that he would never see his Soulmates again.


	2. Rejection: Takeshi

An- Me: So it took you a while to decide who to do next.

Muse Kitty: Meow

Me: And you have the next one? Wow that was fast.

Muse Kitty: Meow

Me: Work on it now?!

Disclaimer-Don't own Reborn

Rejection: Takeshi

Takeshi had been the closest to Tsuna when what the world called the Soulmate Rejection started to set it. He staggered, gripping the counter at his father's shop as a sharp pain hit him right where his Bonds were. He blinked several time, ignoring his father's worried words, and snapped his head up, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

He took off, dropping everything he held and sprinted in the direction of his Sky. His flames were screaming at him that there was a danger to Tsuna, that he was in danger and he had to take care of it.

His feet pounded against the ground, and he skid as he turned the corner, his hands slamming against a wall. He pushed off of it, and felt something in himself relax as he caught sight of Tsuna's house. He slowed to a walk, breathing hard. Nothing looked out of place to him, and he felt the smile on his face turn genuine. It was probably just a false alarm. (He desperately hoped it was a false alarm.)

His chest hurt from his mad dash, but he ignored it, striding towards the door. Every movement increased the pain, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from visiting his friend while he was here though. The two of them could laugh about it, and then hang out. The thought of it settled his flames a little bit, but they were still on edge.

Later, he would learn that it was because Tsuna was on edge and he could feel it from their Harmonization as well as their Bond, but as he was right then, he still didn't know enough about flames to recognize that.

He pushed open the door to the Sawada house, calling out, "Hey Tsuna! You'll never believe-"

He froze, his eyes catching sight of his Sky curled up in the ground in pain. He rushed over, noting in horror that the closer he got to Tsuna, the more the other teen's muscles tensed in pain. He fell to his knees next to him, reaching out to check his Sky already mentally calling up Ryohei's number to call the Sun user, but inches from touching his Soulmate, Tsuna screamed.

Takeshi jotled back, and the minute he got more distance from the other teen, Tsuna stopped screaming. He could hear Nana's hurried footsteps from upstairs, and they were in time with his pounding heart beat. He may not have been the smartest in their small family, but Takeshi could put it together just fine himself.

His whole body was shaking, and he only caught a glimpse of Nana's horrified face before he was racing out the door, gone as fast as he had appeared. He was sure the horror on her face was reflected on his own. For some reason, Takeshi was a danger to Tsuna. He was a danger to his _Sky_. The one he had sworn to protect. His Soulmate.

And since he didn't know if it was a flames problem or a Bond problem, he couldn't meet up with the other Guardians to deal with it. He grit his teeth at the thought. He especially couldn't meet Hayato. He had thought he was lucky to have met two Soulmates in Namimori, to have them both so close. Apparently, that wasn't true anymore.


	3. Rejection: Lambo

AN- Me: Lambo is hard to write.

Muse Kitty: ...

Me: Oh right. You're still mad at me.

Disclaimer- I don't own Reborn

Rejection: Lambo

Lambe didn't get what was going on at all. Mama kept sobbing for some reason, and he couldn't find Tsuna-nii anywhere.

"Mama," he tugged on her apron, and she bent down to pick him up, snuggling him to her chest and smiling at him despite her tears. He grinned back at her. The Great Lambo-san was so Great he could even cheer someone up when he didn't know what was wrong. "Where's Tsuna-nii?"

The smile on Mama's face faltered for a second before she grinned at him again. "Tsu-kun's going on a trip! Isn't that exciting?"

Lambo frowned. "No! Tsuna-nii should've taken Lambo-sama with him! Why didn't Tsuna-nii tell Lambo-sama?"

Mama flinched, pulling him closer, and Lambo relished in her warmth. He couldn't enjoy it for long though, his thoughts still on Tsuna-nii. Why didn't Tsuna-nii tell Lambo he was leaving? He always made sure to say goodbye before he left, without fail. It was practically tradition at this point, one that the two of them followed faithfully.

Lambo's eyes welled with tears. "Does Tsuna-nii not love Lambo-san anymore?"

Mama made a choked sound, and shook her head frantically. "Tsu-kun loves you very very much."

Lambo wriggled in her hold until Mama was forced to put him down. Of course she would though, he was the Great Lambo and the Great Lambo always got what he wanted, and he wanted his Tsuna-nii.

"Lambo-sama demands to see Tsuna!" he stomped his small foot on the floor, and rushed to Tsuna-nii's room. He burst in, glancing around and finding it empty, felt tear gather at the edge of his eyes. He ran through the room, tearing it apart in his search, and when he still didn't find his brother, he ran downstairs again.

Mama was sobbing again, but it was alright when Lambo found Tsuna it would all be ok. He rushed outside, intent on searching the entire town if he had to. Mama hurried after him, but he dodged her hands. He was Tsuna-nii's Lightning Guardian and Soulmate! He could avoid her and find his Tsuna-nii!

He tripped over the welcome mat on the porch landing hard on his hands. "Tol-er-ate," he muttered before bursting into tears. "Tsuna-nii!" he screamed as Mama, struggling against her hold again. "Tsuna-nii! Come back! Lambo's sorry! Just come back! Tsuna-nii!"

His Tsuna-nii loved him, he knew that. Tsuna-nii would never abandon him. So why wasn't he here? Lambo didn't get what was going on at all.


End file.
